


Vamos Passear no Parque

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Romance, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Chegou o Natal! A data preferida dos casais apaixonados...Shino e Kiba não tem orçamento para viagens muito longas ou dispendiosas, por isso resolvem ficar no básico.Uma volta no Parque de Diversões!





	Vamos Passear no Parque

**Author's Note:**

> * Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> * As imagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Foram retiradas do Google e editadas para servir de capa. Deixo os créditos aos devidos artistas.
> 
> * Não foi betada, nem será.
> 
> * Feita para o Desafio de Junho do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Viagem Romântica".
> 
> —----
> 
> Grupo do Facebook, onde organizamos desafios ShinoKiba:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/209141839828770/
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Você tem certeza? — Shino perguntou pela segunda vez em busca da confirmação definitiva.  
— Sim, eu tenho, porra. Sou expert nessas coisas — Kiba soou tão certo do que queria que afastou as dúvidas do outro.  
— Tudo bem, então vamos até o Parque de Diversões para uma noite romântica — Shino suspirou. Não era bem o que tinha em mente, mas se Kiba ficava feliz, ele também ficava.  
Era vinte e cinco de dezembro, dia especial para os casais apaixonados. Desde que se casaram criaram a tradição: todo natal faziam uma viagem romântica, acumulando boas e belas lembranças e aprofundando a relação ainda mais!  
Esse ano as coisas estavam meio corridas. Tinham uma filhotinha com quase um ano de idade, fato que obrigava a gastar menos dinheiro com coisas supérfluas. Uma criança também consumia tempo e atenção. A maioria das noites não dormiam direito. Fraldas, papinhas, remédios, produtos para cuidados infantis... ambos trabalhavam em ótimos empregos e, ainda assim, uma viagem muito longa ou distante estava definitivamente fora do orçamento.  
Para não quebrar a tradição resolveram ficar no básico: um jantar a dois ou uma noite mais quente no motel. Ou, como Shino veio a descobrir, talvez usassem a data para se divertir em um Parque.  
Mesmo beirando os trinta anos e sendo pai, Kiba ainda era um crianção!  
— Vamos logo, Shino! Antes que fique tudo lotado e a gente pegue aquelas filas de cair o cu da bunda de tão demoradas!  
Masako, a filhinha de ambos já estava na casa do avô. Shibi ficaria responsável pela bebezinha, numa escala bem engraçada de se seguir. Tsume era uma vovó meio ciumenta e possessiva. Se dependesse apenas dela, Shibi não teria a menor chance! Então criaram a escala com dias intercalados: quando Shino e Kiba desejavam um momento a sós levavam a filhotinha para a casa Inuzuka. Na vez seguinte seria para a casa Aburame. E assim sucessivamente tornando tudo muito mais justo.  
Shino aproximou-se do marido para arrumar-lhe o cachecol colorido no pescoço. Também acertou o gorro vermelho sobre os cabelos bagunçados. Essa faceta carinhosa e preocupada era algo que ninguém podia intuir, caso o julgassem apenas pela aparência séria e reservada.  
— Vamos — concordou, repassando mentalmente que todas as portas e janelas estavam fechadas. Era seguro sair para aproveitar o natal!  
\---  
Saíram de casa antes das seis horas da noite. E quando chegaram ao Parque de Diversões montado na vila vizinha, as luzes coloridas que lançavam um brilho incrível no céu conquistaram Kiba ao primeiro olhar.  
— Que foda, Shino!  
Conforme se aproximavam iam divisando os brinquedos: uma Roda-Gigante enorme. A Montanha Russa radical. O Evolution. O Barco Viking. O Elevador. O Carrossel!!  
Muitas pessoas já circulavam pelo local. Podiam até reconhecer alguns rostinhos de Konoha.  
— Rápido! — Kiba segurou na mão do marido e o puxou para a caótica mistura de luzes que balburdiava o escuro céu da noite, cores e aromas que os esperavam — Montanha Russa, primeiro!  
No caminho ainda compraram um grande saco de pipocas de um vendedor que empurrava seu carrinho. Foi providencial. A fila que os aguardava no brinquedo era gigantesca. Tiveram que esperar mais de uma hora, dividindo as pipocas com gosto de manteiga enquanto Kiba alardeava como aquela atração era fichinha para alguém tão corajoso quanto ele.  
Ao chegar a vez de entrarem, fez questão de sentar no primeiro carrinho de todos, com Shino do lado. Deu gritinhos empolgados subindo lentamente a maior elevação. Mas assim que o carrinho deslizou veloz de uma altura de cerca de quarenta metros, a mais de cem quilômetros por hora, os gritinhos animados viraram de pânico. E Shino teve a certeza de nunca ouvir alguém berrar tanto quanto o marido. Ficou tão preocupado que o rapaz desmaiasse ou passasse mal que acabou vigiando durante toda a extensão do passeio, sem tempo sequer de sentir medo.  
— Ca-caralho! — Kiba exclamou quando saíram do brinquedo. As pernas estavam meio bambas e ele vacilava um pouco. Por isso Shino aproximou-se e passou o braço pelos ombros dele, discretamente camuflando o apoio com um abraço — Foi emocionante, não foi?  
— Muito — Shino concordou — Me surpreendeu.  
— Aonde vamos agora?  
Shino olhou em volta, calculando o risco dos demais brinquedos. O Parque continuava a lotar, o que significava filas grandes em qualquer atração. As vozes animadas se misturavam com a música que tocava um tanto alto.  
Porém não teve tempo de responder. Kiba acabou decidindo por eles.  
— Que tal o Evolution? — afastou-se encerrando o abraço, e apontou a direção do brinquedo.  
Shino deu uma boa olhada na coisa. Evolution era uma estrutura de vinte metros, com um braço mecânico que levava os participantes à mesma altura da Montanha Russa, girando em direções impressionantes, capazes de gelar o sangue de quem assistia.  
— Tem certeza?  
— Claro! Não precisa ficar com medo, eu estarei do seu lado o tempo todo.  
O outro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do que ouviu. Pela segunda vez foi impedido de responder. Kiba segurou na sua mão e o puxou para frente (sem o ímpeto usado para ir à Montanha Russa, embora mais recuperado do que ao sair dela).  
No caminho compraram algodão doce, uma nuvem arredondada de açúcar cor-de-rosa, devorada no curto espaço em que ficaram esperando. Kiba lambia as pontas dos dedos quando chegou a vez deles. Voltou a calçar as luvas e apertou o cachecol no pescoço. A fila ali era tão grande quanto nos demais brinquedos, a diferença é que o brinquedo tinha espaço para muitos participarem ao mesmo tempo, isso diminuía a demora.  
—Se ficar com medo é só segurar na minha mão! — Kiba ofereceu cheio de generosidade.  
— Combinado — Shino respondeu num tom de voz que transbordava indulgência.  
E, a bem da verdade, ele segurou mesmo na mão de Kiba, pois teve a impressão de que o marido gritou mais ali do que na Montanha Russa. O tal Evolution dava tantas voltas, ia e vinha, sem que Aburame Shino realmente se importasse. Toda a atenção do rapaz estava presa em Kiba, nos olhos arregalados e na expressão de terror absoluto. Conseguiu entrelaçar as mãos de ambos graças à habilidade ninja de alta classe. Caso contrário seria missão impossível. Kiba segurava com tanta força na barra de segurança que era bem capaz de dobrar o ferro ao meio.  
Quando finalmente o brinquedo parou, Shino precisou camuflar apoio em outro abraço, porque não só as pernas de Kiba estavam bambas como os dentes batiam de leve. Ele suava em bicas apesar do clima de inverno, fazendo alguns fios castanhos grudarem na testa, tão pálido que parecia ter visto um fantasma.  
— Porra — foi tudo o que Kiba falou, pois a voz saiu rouca de tanto gritar. Limpou a garganta tentando ser discreto e salvar a dignidade.  
— Sim, entendo o que quer dizer.  
Kiba olhou para ele, meio em dúvida sobre o que deduzir da afirmação, todavia abalado demais para refutá-la.  
— Vamos dar uma volta? — Shino tornou a pedir — Pra recuperar do susto. Quer um refrigerante?  
— Sim, ótima ideia! — ele soou mais refeito.  
Caminharam de mãos dadas entre as pessoas que se divertiam. Viram alguns com aparência péssima, fracos depois de tentarem os brinquedos mais radicais. E outros claramente prontos para a próxima aventura!  
Foi fácil encontrar uma barraquinha vendendo bebidas. Compraram uma latinha para cada um e ficaram de lado, bebericando. Os olhos selvagens de Kiba escaneavam a área do Parque tentando decidir para onde ir em seguida.  
— Que tal o Elevador? — apontou a torre mais alta dentre os brinquedos, onde filas de cadeiras subiam lentas no ar, para em seguida despencar numa espécie de queda livre — Sim! Não precisa perguntar se eu tenho certeza. Porque eu tenho muita certeza!  
Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, alternando olhares entre o marido indo jogar as latinhas no lixo reciclável e o tal Elevador. Parecia de longe a pior ideia, sendo bem sincero. Preferiu não dizer nada.  
Aquela atração também tinha fila enorme como as demais. E era de rápido andamento, já que a queda demorava poucos segundos e muitas pessoas iam ao mesmo tempo. Chegavam à metade da fila quando Shino percebeu que a animação de Kiba havia desaparecido quase por completo. O rapaz olhava para cima, hipnotizado pelos acentos que subiam, levando consigo dezenas de pares de perninhas que ficavam menores a cada metro que o elevador subia. Quando o aparelho desabou em queda livre, Kiba estava tão concentrado que levou um pequeno susto, a ponto de encolher os ombros bem de leve. As mãos enluvadas abriram e fecharam rápido, sinal clássico de nervosismo.  
Shino suspirou e deu uma olhadinha para baixo, analisando a expressão de Kiba. Era impressionante! Seu marido lutou uma guerra, enfrentou oponentes tão fortes que pareciam vindos de outro mundo. Esteve a um passo de perder a vida e, em momento algum, demonstrou medo. Pelo contrário. Era um ótimo ninja, valente e impulsivo demais para o próprio bem.  
E ali estava esse ninja de elite, seu amado companheiro, com medo de brinquedos radicais.  
— Não vou conseguir ir nesse Elevador — a frase dita por Shino soou clara apesar da balburdia característica causadas pela multidão e música alta. Atraiu os olhos de Kiba, que demorou meio segundo para compreender. O rosto trigueiro demonstrou um quê de alívio, antes de um sorriso arrogante ser exibido.  
— Tudo bem — deu tapinhas nas costas de Shino demonstrando simpatia. Parecia estar protegendo a honra dele, não o contrário — Não tem problema, Shino. Podemos ir em outro!  
— Obrigado — Shino agradeceu com diversão que não foi captada pelo marido.  
Tiveram certa dificuldade em voltar pela fila. E não foram os únicos a fazer isso. Observando de perto, o Elevador assustava outras pessoas, que preferiam desistir a arriscar.  
Deram uma volta, observando os brinquedos restantes, analisando as barraquinhas de petiscos, em dúvida sobre o que provar a seguir. Iam de mãos dadas, apesar das luvas, caminhando sem pressa. Até que Kiba tomou a pior decisão da noite.  
— Ali! — apontou o brinquedo que chamou sua atenção. As xícaras.  
Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, ponderando a opção. A fila não era grande, não tinha altura envolvida. Ou quedas longas. A velocidade era algo aceitável. Os riscos, mínimos.  
— Parece ótimo — aceitou a sugestão.  
Começava a ficar difícil caminhar, porque o Parque super lotando de pessoas. Aproximava-se das onze horas da noite, o tempo voava quando a diversão (e as filas) era grande!  
A fila caminhou rápido. Logo era a vez deles sentarem-se em uma das xícaras. Kiba escolheu a vermelha, sua cor favorita. Sentaram-se e esperaram apenas as outras serem preenchidas por mais visitantes: casais, amigos, familiares ao limite de quatro pessoas por cada xícara.  
Quando todas foram ocupadas, o brinquedo começou a girar. Em três direções e velocidades diferentes! A xícara girava muito rápido para a esquerda. A estrutura que servia de “pires” girava menos veloz para a direita. E a plataforma com todas as xícaras ia lentamente em sentido horário!  
Era insano.  
Quando a aventura parou, Kiba mostrou porque era um ninja de elite. Saiu em uma cambaleante disparada rumo à primeira lata de lixo que encontrou, onde deixou (de um modo bem barulhento por sinal) o refrigerante, o algodão doce e as pipocas que seu estomago mal conseguira digerir.  
Shino o alcançou em alguns segundos, com passos erráticos ora bamboleados para a direita e ora bamboleados para a esquerda. Estava igualmente tonto, mas não tão nauseado a ponto de vomitar. Postou-se ao lado de Kiba e tratou de acalmá-lo com tapinhas carinhosos nas costas.  
— Horrível — ele resmungou ainda meio dentro da lata de lixo, antes que nova onda de enjoos o fizesse silenciar.  
Penalizado, Shino continuou dando o apoio que podia oferecer. Era algo impossível de evitar, mesmo que fosse apenas o brinquedo bobo de um Parque de Diversões, sempre que via o companheiro Ômega em apuros, seu lado Alpha gritava para que fizesse algo e o protegesse.  
— Foi bem ruim — concordou. Até ele saiu abalado de tanto girar! — Vamos sentar um pouco — sugeriu quando Kiba endireitou a postura. O rosto pálido era de se dar pena de olhar.  
— Acho que preciso mesmo respirar uns minutinhos. Tinha esquecido como odeio vomitar...  
Foi fácil achar um dos bancos temáticos para descansarem. O Parque estava mais lotado a cada minuto, porém ninguém queria sentar! As pessoas se dividiam em filas quilométricas, nas barraquinhas, em rodas de conversa, em grupos assistindo os amigos que se divertiam nos brinquedos.  
— Espere aqui. Vou buscar água — Shino orientou.  
E Kiba obedeceu, pouco disposto a fazer algo diferente de ficar sentadinho até que o cérebro parasse de dar tantas voltas quanto seu estomago dava! Cada um pra um lado diferente. O aparelho que parecia mais inofensivo era o pior de todos.  
— Aqui — Shino estendeu uma garrafinha de água para o companheiro, tendo comprado igual para si.  
— Que porra! — Kiba exclamou depois de um longo gole, sendo imitado por Shino que se sentara ao seu lado — Nunca mais volto nisso. Uns três desses na guerra e nosso lado tinha perdido!  
O exagero não surpreendeu o Alpha. A veia dramática era algo que nasceu com Kiba, um charme que irritava a maioria das pessoas, embora fosse um dos traços que encantara Shino desde o começo. O drama era o jeito de Kiba extravasar emoções intensas, fortes demais para ele manter dentro de si. Tudo em Inuzuka Kiba era intenso, de uma maneira que Shino jamais seria.  
— Shino, sei que você tá se divertindo, mas acho que não consigo ir em mais nada radical por hoje — Kiba suspirou sofrido. Sentiu-se meio culpado por talvez ter estragado a noite tão esperada. Era natal, deveria ser romântico e especial para ambos! E só vieram ao Parque por sua insistência.  
— Tudo bem, me diverti bastante hoje.  
— Sério?  
— Claro. A companhia foi ótima.  
Kiba sorriu de lado, girando a garrafinha vazia entre as mãos. O ego inflou de um jeito que competiria com os balões coloridos vendidos por ali. As bochechas coraram de leve, num tom bem mais clarinho que as marcas do Clã, justo por isso lhe dando uma aparência adorável que derreteu o coração de Shino. A antítese era apaixonante: um rapaz selvagem e bravio, com facetas secretas de fofura. Foi tão forte que obrigou Shino a ajeitar o gorro sobre os cabelos castanhos, ainda que não estivesse nada torto. Apenas a tentativa de exteriorizar a proteção que seu lado Alpha queria evidenciar.  
— É. Sou meio foda mesmo. Eu também me diverti pra caralho, até aquela merda de xícara.  
— Sente-se melhor para uma despedida clichê?  
O outro não compreendeu.  
— Como assim?  
A resposta de Shino foi mostrar a grande Roda Gigante, toda iluminada em tons de lilás, sobressaindo-se como a rainha da noite, mais alta do que todos os brinquedos. Kiba sorriu em expectativa. É claro que poderia ir naquilo! Empolgado, ficou de pé. Mas ainda estava meio abalado e cambaleou, por sorte Shino era atento. E o amparou antes que uma queda acontecesse. Disfarçou a ajuda puxando o Ômega contra o peito, para abraçá-lo.  
— Feliz natal — sussurrou.  
Os braços de Kiba circularam sua cintura, devolvendo o abraço com igual força.  
— Feliz natal!  
E o abraço não foi notado por ninguém, todos os visitantes concentrados demais na festa para ligar praquele momento de intimidade entre dois companheiros. Não que importasse, naquele instante estavam imersos em mundo apenas deles, onde o amor brilhava mais do que as luzes do Parque. E era mais forte do que qualquer emoção que os brinquedos poderiam oferecer.  
— Que tal mudar a despedida clichê para um desafio maior? — Kiba sussurrou no ouvido de Shino, que se arrepiou todo.  
— Qual seria...? — a indagação veio em um tom rouco.  
Mas o Ômega riu alto, voltando a enroscar as mãos enluvadas, enquanto puxava Shino tirando-o do lugar.  
— O Elevador, claro! Não posso acabar a noite sem tentar isso!  
E Aburame Shino quase caiu para trás. Apenas se deixou levar, pois viver com Inuzuka Kiba era como andar numa eterna Montanha Russa, cheia de altos e baixos, loopings malucos e nem sempre previsíveis.  
Ou defensáveis.

 **EXTRA**  
— Isso... — a palavrinha escapou dos lábios de Shino e chegou a Kiba como o maior de todos os incentivos. Geralmente o Alpha era muito silencioso em momentos de amor, exceto quando usavam aquela posição, a preferida dele na cama.  
Shino estava deitado de costas, bem acomodado entre travesseiros macios, com Kiba sentado sobre ele, cavalgando rápido, subindo e descendo os quadris para que o pênis de Shino se enterrasse fundo em seu corpo. As mãos iam espalmadas sobre o tórax firme do marido, dando certo equilíbrio, enquanto as mãos grandes e firmes do Alpha o seguravam pela cintura.  
No fim, Shino descobriu que o clichê alternativo sugerido por Kiba era sair do Parque e voltar para casa. E que naquele “elevador” o rapaz podia subir e descer várias e várias vezes, enquanto tivessem fôlego para as rodadas de amor.  
Opção muito melhor para terminar a esperada noite de natal. Isso nenhum dos dois podia negar!

 **BÔNUS**  
Shibi balançava os braços de leve, andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Aburame Masako, já dormia há algum tempo, mas a sensação de ter um bebê nos braços era tão nostálgica... fazia quase trinta anos desde que cuidou assim do filho, quando a esposa os abandonou. Observou o rosto de bochechas gordinhas, marcadas com os triângulos dos Inuzuka. Era uma Alpha esperta para os oito meses. Até arriscara uns passinhos segurando nas mãos do avô!  
Subitamente Shibi parou de andar. Olhou de um lado para o outro, como procurasse inimigos ocultos na modesta salinha de sua casa. Então segurou a adormecida bebê em somente um dos braços e enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, tirando um pequeno óculos de sol. Colocou com cuidado no rostinho dela, analisando a combinação com as marcas vermelhas.  
Agora sim estava perfeito!


End file.
